


Let's be a real family! - Prologue

by SaoTheAnimaniac



Series: Magic Filled Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoTheAnimaniac/pseuds/SaoTheAnimaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prologue for the story "Let's be a real family". Turns out that Adrien has a twin sister?! And that's where his mother has been when she left. Being with her! But the reason for the secret sister is more dangerous that what lies on the surface. Despite the trouble that's brewing, will the Agreste family finally become whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be a real family! - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be sure, I have no idea what Adrien's mother's actual name. So when I came across the name "Eveline" it just seemed to fit.

It’s been a year. One whole year and she hasn’t left. I don’t understand. After so many years of barely being around, she shows up a year ago and hasn’t left. I sometimes wonder what goes on in her head. I could find out, but it’d be too much bother for me, not to mention rude. It’s not like I push her away, but I’m not clinging to her either. I have spent fourteen years without her, I think I can live without her. Although she disagrees, and tries to tell what to do because she’s my mom. Biologically yes, but emotionally? I don’t feel the connection. Frauxi often tells me that I possess her beauty, especially her inner beauty, but I doubt that statement. My mother has beautiful blonde hair and jade eyes. My hair is platinum, might as well be silver for all I care. My eyes, sapphire blue, are also different. But Frauxi points out that the shape of my face and my smile is a lot like hers.

 

My mother’s name is Eveline Agreste. If you are unsure of who she is, she is the wife of that fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. They have a son together, Adrien, who is in fact, my younger twin. Yes you guessed it. Gabriel is my father. Even so, I have never met either of them. This is due to the fact that I was raised by Frauxi, and not my family.

 

There’s a lot going on to this story which I promise you, it will be explained. All in due time. My name is Sylvie. And I am half human and half angel. Well fallen angel actually. In ancient times, a male angel caused a lot of trouble and forced his wife to follow with him. Although the attack was led by a group of male angels, their wives were forced to cooperate with them. So when being punished and sent to earth as fallen angels, only the women were allowed to keep their powers, since they proved to have better judgement in life. So my mother and I are fallen angels. Adrien would probably be one too, but since he is male, he has no powers and this makes him human, with just a more durable body than normal humans.

 

I don’t blame Adrien for not having powers, but I am jealous that he was raised by both our parents. I wasn’t shown that kind of love from Frauxi. He taught me how to control my powers and I learned new spells and tricks from him too. Due to him being a demon from hell’s realm, I am surprised that he agreed to raise me. Seemingly, he owed my mother a favour. When I found my mother at my doorstep a year ago, I was angry that she thought it’d be okay to leave Adrien behind like that. I often told her to leave, and go back home. I’m thankful that she’s taking my advice now, a year later. But she wants me to come along with her to Paris. I am not happy about it. I don’t want to go. I’d rather not.

 

“Sylvie. I believe it’d be in your best interest to go a look around Paris, at the very least,” Frauxi stern but deep elegant voice vibrated in my ears. I rolled my eyes and hopped off my window seat to look at him.

 

“What good would it do? People are there, they’ll wonder what I’m doing there with her,” I said pointing out the door, to where my mother is somewhere. A stern look on his face and I knew I couldn’t keep arguing. It was pointless to argue with Frauxi. I sighed. “If I go, I go where I want to go and on my own. I’m fifteen, not five. I can handle myself,” I said, in spite. Turning to face the door, Frauxi left and kindly closed my bedroom door.

 

“Ugh…” I flopped on my bed and lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Turning my head to breathe, I looked around my room, between the platinum strands of my hair. Narrowing my eyes, I could feel annoyance boiling up inside of me. Sluggishly, I sat up and waved my hand around, my duffel bag opening up and clothes floating around and neatly folding themselves into my bag. I headed to the bathroom to wash myself.

 

Staring at myself in the mirror, I put little effort into my appearance. I didn’t know whether to feel disgusted or sickened from looking at myself.

 

“Sylvie? Oh Sylvie here, let me help you,” my mother’s angelic voice was heard before she was seen, a hairbrush in hand. Taking some of my hair, she started brushing it, a loving smile on her face as reflected in the mirror. I stared at the mirror blankly before walking away, out of my mother’s grasp.

 

“Sylvie!” I heard her call before letting out a rejected sigh. I grabbed my duffel bag and a hoodie before heading downstairs. Frauxi, looking smart as ever with black dress pants, white dress shirt and a purple waistcoat, his violet hair slicked to the side covering his right eye and tanned skin, was waiting at the doorstep with his suitcase.

 

His violet eyes met my sapphire ones and he smiled. “Ready for an adventure Sylvie?” he asked before opening the front door.

 

~*~

 

Arriving in Paris, I urged my mother to go to her home. “Go now. Don’t waste any time,” I said with a monotone voice. “Be safe my darling,” she said sweetly before hailing a taxi. I huffed and turned my back to her. Once the taxi left I grabbed my bag and started walking. “And where do you think you’re going?” Frauxi asked. “Anywhere away from you,” I said and teleported elsewhere once no one was around.

 

It didn’t take me long but I ended up near the Agreste mansion. I saw a limo driving toward the gates. I noticed my mother was already there. The limo slowed down outside the gate. The back door opened.

 

“So this is where you went. So you are interested in where you come from hm?” Frauxi’s voice managed to find my ears, just as he managed to find me. Keeping myself hidden, I ushered him to get out of sight and to stay quiet. Using my ears, I listened in to the conversation that was to happen.

 

“Mom? Is… Is that you?” Adrien hesitantly asked, as he stepped out of the limo. His hair, and his eyes, so like my mother. To think that he is my little brother. Twin, to be precise.

 

“Adrien! Oh how I’ve missed you,” my mother said sweetly as she embraced my brother. If she missed him, then why did she leave??

 

“Sylvie? What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Frauxi asked. I sighed. “Relax Frauxi. I’ve seen enough…” I hopped of the wall. “I just can’t wait to leave…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay for a prologue. Please keep an eye out for the story!
> 
> After 3 years of being on hiatus, it's about time I made a comeback! With a kick ass story!


End file.
